Mad Sergeant
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: A ship is stolen from the Keron Army, and the group responsible is forced to bend, break, and destroy nearly every rule in order to appease their not so there Sergeant. After crash-landing onto a foreign planet, they are forced to put their dysfunctions aside just to live, all while dodging Keron's attempts to arrest them.


There was chaos.

Absolute _pandemonium_.

The crowds dispersed into a hysteric swarm, dodging and weaving, and rightfully so. One of the ships at the docking stations was not unlocked from the suspended barrier, and the blast from the engines was hot and dangerous.

The operator inside was also, figuratively, hot and dangerous. Not the good kind of 'hot' though. It was more of a temper, really.

And this operator was absolutely furious and unable to think straight, yelling who knew what at the others trapped inside with her.

"Please control yourself, you're going to get us all killed!" Came a voice from her left. But she didn't care. All that currently mattered was successfully taking this ship and its' residents on board, into hyper-drive.

"S-sarge, please, it's our first day, and I _really_ don't feel like dyin' for it!"

"Shut-up, shut-up! All of you, shut your mouths and keep 'em shut! I can't concen- ah, there we go!" With a nasty grin, said operator finally flicked the switch, the barriers holding the ship in suspended animation finally giving up their hold, and the ship was able to drift from the dock and spare any unsuspecting lives.

"Eh heh…S-sarge you, uh, you sure you're okay to go through with this…?" The red keronian who voiced his nervousness before slid up in his seat, droplets of sweat dotting his brow, and an odd key-looking object wedged into the top of his head. A strange sight indeed, and what was even stranger was that without his key to be turned, he literally could not move, blink, or do much of anything at all. They hadn't quite figured out how such a thing had come to happen, but thought it best not to ask, for concern of bringing up any unsightly and dark memories.

"You're questioning your superior?!" The operator finally spun in her chair to address the insolent question. Her piercing eyes settled on the Private Corporal of the group, Yararar. "Are you questioning…my sanity? Because if you are, you may leave the ship."

"Er…really, Sarge…?" The red keronian gulped, looking nervous as ever.

"Yeah, JUMP! Otherwise, don't you dare ask me such a stupid question again! Do you want to fail this mission or not?! "

"I…no?" He squeaked, sinking back into his seat and absently turning at his key.

"Well terrific, then. Off we go! Lieutenant, set our course for Quadrant 605."

Yellow fingers paused over the controls, as the Lieutenant looked up over square-rimmed glasses.

"S-sergeant Madidi…that…are you sure…? That quadrant will take us to the Barred Spiral Galaxy. That's where…"

The Sergeant cut her off with a sharp glare. "Enough talk. I have given the order, you are to comply. This was our assigned mission."

"…I…" A faint mistrust was steady in the Lieutenant's eyes, concern and confusion as well, but disobedience was not an option, and certainly not around this Sergeant.

Her _sister_.

"Q-quadrant 605 it is then, Sergeant. Where are we headed?"

The Sergeant sat back in her seat with a devious grin, before glancing out at the rest of her platoon.

"Pekopon."

* * *

"I cannot believe this- their ship is in hyper-drive as we speak! What am I supposed to do?!" The kernonian council leader was furious, shaking even. He was pacing a large meeting room within Keron's headquarters, a screen was situated at the far end of the room, showing a security camera's footage from the ship's hanger incident. The councilman was a stubby keronian with a gray body. His assistant, newly hired, was standing nearby as he paced, in a most irritating of fashion at the moment.

"Sir, understandably, it is a frustrating situation for us all. But it is but one ship, and one small platoon."

"It is NOT that, and you know it. It is a lack of respect. It is theft. It is a display of insolence and stupidity on behalf of the Keronian Army. They represent us! I will not have a group so careless and disobedient charting their own courses without any permission or guide! We already have a platoon situated there, we do not need another one screwing things up!"

"…What do you propose?"

"I am half-tempted to give chase, but it will only end poorly for everyone involved. It will encourage their silly little outburst." The councilman stood from his seat, pacing headquarters. "We cannot draw any more attention to this rebellious group than necessary. I will not have this reflect on our army or superiority. Contact the research and development sector and have them send a drone after them."

"A drone, sir…?"

The councilman smirked. "Not just any drone. A little something special that the military has been working on. State of the art, you know. It will be an excellent test to see it put to good use."

"Are you intending to let them reach Quadrant 605, then?"

"Whether or not they are able to reach it is of little consequence to us now. The drone will catch up to them regardless, and they will be escorted back before any significant damage is done to the mission at hand. Sergeant Keroro and his platoon will not be jeopardized because of this rebel group, I guarantee that."

"Then I shall send the message, sir." The smaller keronian saluted to the councilman quickly before making to leave the large room.

* * *

After a queasy and uncomfortable trip through hyper-drive, the small platoon drifted into space at a fairly fast pace toward the planet of their choice. It was an awkward trip to say the least.

"Why would they send us to Pekopon, anyway…?" The Lieutenant spoke up, something not quite sitting right with her.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Came a smooth voice from the other side of the ship, where a purple keronian, otherwise known as the specialist medic of the group, Mojojo, was lazed in his chair, his hat tipped over his eyes as if he had been snoozing.

"It doesn't make any sense. There's already a platoon there. We're not there to evaluate them, you think…?" She asked aloud, though not speaking to anyone in particular.

"Man, I hope we don't go up against 'em. If they're dealin' with Pekoponians all day, they gotta be tough! Don'tcha remember class? All them things we learned about the giants who live on Pekopon? They're nuts!" Yararar turned at his key as he spoke, grunting as he did so.

"We're not evaluating them. Not technically, anyway." The Sergeant stirred from her seat in front, turning to face all of them. "Think of it more as a test. For them, and us. I want to see just how far they've gotten. I want to see if the news on Keron is as optimistic as they should be. I want to see _him_."

"…Him, Sarge?" Yararar frowned, looking around the ship, as if 'him' was already on board.

Her mouth quirked, "I want to see their sergeant, the infamous Keroro. Is that so wrong? I just want to see what's so special about him. They have merchandise galore, news coverage nearly every day. Am I not allowed to see for myself?"

Her Lieutenant sank back in her seat, eyes wide and worried again. "…Madidi…this mission…we…we're supposed to be on this mission, aren't we…?"

"Of course, Ladada." Madidi smirked calmly, lifting a leg to cross it over the other. "Do you sincerely doubt my intentions?"

"I would like not to." Her sister replied slowly. "But I can feel them…your thoughts, I mean. They're…unpleasant." The Lieutenant had an odd gift indeed, it allowed her to sense feelings, certain thoughts from others. They came to her mind in the forms of waves, like an ocean crashing onto the shore. But these waves emitting from her sister and sergeant were most violent indeed.

"Oh?" Madidi's smirk grew. "Well I'm sure those thoughts will pass once we arrive. Perhaps I'm just anxious."

Ladada said nothing, as there was nothing more to be said, or countered. The trip continued in a most uncomfortable fashion, and Yararar was far too antsy himself to dare bring anything up again, whilst Mojojo was merely thankful to catch up on lost sleep, it seemed.

A few shrieks of metal being hit from the outside of the ship stirred them again. "Meteors…?" Ladada glanced out one of the portholes.

"Probably." Madidi replied lazily, not seeming too concerned with the noise.

"Hm." The Lieutenant sat back in her seat as the noise quieted, but something felt very off. "Do you think we-"

But her sentence had never made it out entirely as a rather large strike wailed onto their hull, causing it to creak and rock, sending everyone flying out of their seats. They scrambled to their feet as they tried to catch the cause- perhaps a very _large_ meteor?

"Lieutenant, check the radar scanner!" Madidi barked out, staggering to her chair, and Ladada did the same, fingers flying over the keyboard.

"We've been struck-!"

"Yeah, I think we all know that already!"

"B-but it's still there! Whatever hit us is still on the ship- maybe it's impaled it, I don't know…but it doesn't look like a meteor. It looks more cylindrical…"

"Too dangerous to get up on the hull now..." Madidi hissed under her breath, but not before glancing up to see the blue planet coming into view. "But it looks like we won't need to."

"It might be dangerous- whatever's hit us is stuck, and it may hinder a proper land-" The ship rocked again, as if a small toy being flailed in the hands of a child. As they entered the planet's atmosphere, the rocking only worsened, and the screen began to cut out at the entry. This particular ship had not been prepared to enter planets such as this, and in the Sergeant's haste to commandeer it, she had looked passed such an important detail.

She could hear her platoon cry out as they were jerked around in the darkness as the ship plummeted toward the planet, and a pang of guilt flooded her insides before hearing a most dreadful ripping noise as their ship was practically torn apart.

And then_ everything_ went dark.

* * *

**Hello! A little message from the author here, just to clear a few things up! I see a huge trend with OC characters being paired with canons. I'm not a hater or anything, but it gets a little tiring to see the same route taken all the time. A friend of mine and I created a platoon together just for the sole purpose of one day making a story with them, no silly romances, no super-powered characters, just good ol' fashioned, hopefully likable OC's, heh. So I finally tried my hand at it, because I think it needs to be told without all of those things for once. **

**It is possible to have a story with OC's and canon characters without being romantically attracted to one another, and that being said, this story will contain as much of the loveable characters you enjoy as it possibly can! Oh yes! Plenty of Keroro's platoon, even Garuru's eventually. I sincerely hope you will enjoy it, and I will try my best to make it as enjoyable as possible.  
**


End file.
